Justice
by re-kira
Summary: Evolução é a mudança das características hereditárias de uma população de uma geração para outra. Evoluir significa estar à frente das outras pessoas, ser maior que elas.  Mas e quando essa evolução ultrapassa os limites imagináveis pelo ser humano?
1. Episódio 1  Dia inComum

Matheus acordou, com os olhos ainda embaçados, olhando para o seu teto, ele não lembrava o que acontecera, na verdade ele tinha certeza disso, ele nem lembrava como havia chegado em casa, foi ao banheiro lavou o rosto, se olhou no espelho... estava péssimo... decidiu tomar um banho, ele suara muito durante a noite, achou que aquilo poderia relaxa-lo, mesmo estando frio ele decidiu por chuveiro no verão e fez questão de deixar a água fria correr por seu corpo, sua cabeça ainda latejava, ele queria se lembrar do que ocorreu... ele se lembrou de uma moça... algo havia acontecido com ela, mas o que? Em um estampido cerebral ele falou em voz alta:

- ELA MORREU!

Nesse momento um pouco de shampoo caiu em seus olhos e uma ardência forte, ele foi obrigado a fechá-los e tudo voltou de uma vez só.

Era de noite, estava frio, Matheus andava encolhido dentro de seu sobretudo voltado em seus pensamentos e na música que vinha de seus fones, ele já se acostumara com as ruas sujas daquela cidade, tanto com o que deveria de estar na lixeira quanto o que não devia de estar dentro das pessoas mas o aroma que ele sentia no ar não era o de sujeira em que estava acostumado era um perfume bom que ele não conseguira distuinguir de o que se tratava, mas isso não prendeu a sua atenção, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma moça que vinha em sua direção, ele a achou linda com cabelos longos e esvoaçantes,pele clara e óculos de grau mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção não foi sua beleza e sim seu olhar firme que fulminava diretamente Matheus, ela o olhava tão firmemente para ele que ele ficou envergonhado de olhar de volta, ele baixou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho ouvia musica alta então nem ouviu quando foi chamado, mas foi obrigado a parar quando foi puxado pelo braço, tirou os fones e olhou assustado para aquela moça que esbravejava em sua direção, ao tirar os fones ele ouviu-a dizer:

- Você é especial! – disse a moça.  
- Que? – disse Matheus ainda sem entender nada.  
- HUMPF.. Você é especial e nem ao menos sabe, que patético... – disse a moça menosprezando Matheus.  
- Você é louca? Me solta! – disse Matheus tentando soltar seu braço.  
- Você é especial até entre os especiais e nem ao menos sabe, cara você fede a poder...  
- Me larga sua doida!  
- Você é ridículo! Tanto poder inutilizado – a moça empurrou Matheus no chão, nesse momento junta-se já um grupinho de pessoas em volta, as pessoas começam a falar e a olhar mas ninguém faz nada – Eu quero o que você tem! Eu quero ser mais especial ainda!

Matheus começa a se sentir tonto, seu corpo começa a formigar, seus olhos queimam, ele ouve mil vozes, tudo estava estranho, ele sente sua mão formirgar mais que o resto do corpo ele olha para ela e ela esta dando choques, algo que ele nunca imaginaria muito menos vindo de si mesmo, a moça se aproxima com cara de poucos amigos, Matheus vira a mão como forma de defesa e sem entender ainda o porque uma luz forte sai de sua mão, logo após ele consegue somente ouvir os gritos das pessoas, parece que a moça morreu... parece que Matheus a matou... as vozes aumentavam... seu corpo formigava mais... o mundo pareceu parar todo por um instante...e Matheus desmaiou...  
Era isso, depois ele acordou em sua cama... mas se ele matou a menina, porque não foi preso? Como foi parar em sua casa? Será que tudo aquilo não se passou de um sonho?  
Ele se vestiu, e saiu do banheiro secando o cabelo, e ao olhar para a sala em uma das poltronas estava sentado alguém, um homem alto com cabelo bem curto, o olhava calmamente com as pernas cruzadas e com a mão no queixo exibia um sorriso notável ao ver Matheus, quando disse:  
- Olá Matheus! Eu estava a sua espera...  
- Quem é você? Como entrou na minha casa?  
- Ixi...Quantas perguntas, Você deveria me agradecer...  
- Porque? Por invadir minha casa?  
- Não, por lhe salvar ontem a noite.  
- Então tudo aquilo foi real?  
- Sim, com certeza foi... aquilo é só o começo... Meu nome é Otávio e precisamos conversar...

CONTINUA...


	2. Episódio 2 Bloco de Notas

O chão esta molhado e enlamaçado, coturnos pisam e levantam aquela lama, gritando cantigos de guerra, seus passos firmes deixam marcas no chão, seus corações parecem que podem ser ouvidos de longe, mas há algo de errado as suas mãos estão limpas não há armas, que tipo de guerra é essa?

Ulisses desperta, bem não dá para dizer que estava dormindo, mas dê uns tempos para cá ele anda sonhando acordado de mais...ele pega mais uma folha do bloco de notas, e anota tudo que sonhou cada detalhe que se lembra, sua casa já esta lotada desses papéis espalhados por toda casa, cada pequeno papel com uma história... com um sonho...com um futuro... uma realidade... Ele sabia aqueles sonhos não eram apenas sonhos, aqueles mais compreensiveis tornavam-se realidade, mas tem um que ele anda sonhando muito, uma guerra milhares de soldados, todos prontos para a batalha, todos prontos para lutar, contra uma pessoa só,o chão treme de tantos soldados andando em direção àquele ser,suas respirações juntas criam uma fumaça que exala por volta deles mesmos, aquele lutador solitário continua imovel, não parece se preocupar com o número de inimigos que tem a sua frente, não parece se preocupar mesmo... ele levanta sua mão e uma luz branca sai em direção aqueles bravos homens, não sobra nada, nem soldados, nem fardas, coturnos, nem batalhas, chão, ou planeta Terra, uma risada ecoa, esse foi o máximo que o sonho chegou. Cada vez que pensava nisso Ulisses estremecia, ele pensava "e se aquilo tudo se tornasse realidade? O que eu deveria fazer?".

Ele sente seus olhos pesados mais uma vez... ele vê um passaro que voa em direção aos céus, logo ao chão uma menina quase desmaia, o amigo ao seu lado lhe segura, uma bela moça de cabelos castanhos escuros, baixa estatura, pele clara, parecia cansada como se tivesse se esforçado de mais, seu amigo, um homem moreno mais alto que ela, lhe disse:  
- Bibi, você não pode ficar usando seu poder assim, olha o que acontece com você...  
- Eu sei, Martinez eu iria parar, acho que não tenho escolha, afinal, se não parar acho que acabarei morrendo.  
- Vira essa boca pra lá! Você não vai morrer, ainda vai viver muito!  
- É... espero que sim.  
Ulisses acorda novamente, mesmo sem entender pega uma outra folha do bloco de notas e escreve tudo.  
De volta a casa de Matheus, ele se senta de frente ao homem misterioso que invadira sua casa, mesmo ainda sem entender tudo estava disposto a correr o risco e ouvir o que aquele homem tinha a lhe dizer, seu coração estava acelerado, mil possibilidades lhe passavam pela cabeça, mas nenhuma chegou sequer perto do que o rapaz tinha para lhe dizer.  
- Olha,Matheus eu sei que você não deve estar entendendo nada, acho que nem teria como, ontem era para ser, e foi, a primeira vez que seu dom se manifestou.  
- Dom? - disse Matheus.  
- Sim, você tem um dom, um dom incrivel por sinal.  
- O que? Aquela luz? Ou o dom de matar pessoas? - sempre que estressado Matheus acabava ironizando, e a verdade é que ele estava muito estressado naquele momento.  
- Calma... Seu dom é muito mais que isso, nossa... muito mais mesmo.  
- Eu não sei porque eu estou lhe ouvindo, devo estar é ficando louco, isso tudo deve ser um sonho, daqui a pouco eu vou acordar.  
Em um piscar de olhos Otávio desaparece da poltrona e reaparece atrás da cadeira de Matheus e fala baixo em seu ouvido:  
- Eu não preciso fazer você acreditar, naquilo que você já sabe e sente que é real.- disse Otávio já colocando a sua jaqueta de couro - Bem,eu acho que já esta na minha hora de partir, já falei tudo que tinha para lhe falar...  
-ESPERE! - disse Matheus rapidamente.  
Otávio que já estava pronto e de costas virou somente o rosto para ouvir o que Matheus tinha a lhe dizer.  
- A menina... Ela morreu? Quer dizer, eu a matei? - o coração de Matheus estava batendo mais forte a ideia de ter matado alguém lhe assombrava e muito, o tempo parecia correr mais lentamente até Otávio responder, o nervosismo de Matheus era tanto que lhe parecia que tudo corria em camera lenta.  
- Hahah - Otávio riu - Aí, não é a toa que você faz direito, sempre pensando na justiça e em fazer o que é certo. Não se preocupe, eu já tentei muitas vezes salvar aquela moça mas, ela sempre morre, a culpa não é sua... é parte do seu destino, e do dela também.  
- Quem era ela? O que ela queria comigo? Ela disse que queria o que eu tinha, disse que eu era especial...  
- Sim, você é. Sabe, "Quem era ela?" é uma ótima pergunta, nunca consegui saber nenhuma informação clara sobre ela, a carteira deidentidade que ela carregava era falsa, faz um favor para mim tá? Cuida de mim, ok Math? - Otávio dá uma piscadela para Matheus e joga um papel plastificado em cima da mesa, Matheus vai ver, era uma carteira de identidade, estava toda queimada provavelmente pelo choque que sofreu junto com sua dona, na hora da morte da própria, Matheus se esforçou e conseguiu ler duas letras no RG "AN", refletiu um pouco sobre aquilo e após um tempo ele se notou.  
-Ei! Só meus amigos me chamam de Math...  
Mas já estava sozinho em casa...

CONTINUA...


End file.
